In the related art, automated teller machines (ATMs) are installed in banks, convenience stores, and the like. The ATMs can register, i.e., record amounts of payments and the current balance amounts of deposits on or in passbooks.
In passbooks, magnetic stripes for storing the positions in the passbook where payment and balance registrations have been located are provided on covers or the like. ATMs read previous registration positions from predetermined positions on the magnetic stripes before performing a new payment or balance registration. Then, the ATMs register, i.e., print, user readable lines of registration information into the passbook. Further, the ATMs update, in the magnetic stripe, the registration positions of the new registration information printed on the passbook by overwriting the registration positions of the new registration information at predetermined positions on the magnetic stripes. In this way, the ATMs can prevent printing of multiple registration information in the same lines of the passbook.
However, the ATMs register the registration positions of printed registration information at positions deviating from the predetermined positions on the magnetic stripes in some cases. In such a case, the registration positions before those last stored at the predetermined positions on the magnetic stripes and the previous registration positions stored at the positions deviating from the predetermined positions coexist, thus resulting in improper updating of the registration positions on the magnetic stripe. Accordingly, the ATMs may read the registration positions previous to the last written when the ATMs access predetermined positions on the magnetic stripes for a subsequent registration. Therefore, multiple registrations occur at the previous registration positions.